Fragola Basso
Fragola Basso is a main Cure from Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Cotta. Appearance She has brown hair usually in a ponytail over her shoulder and brown eyes. Her uniform for Itsutsu Hoshi Academy is a pink blazer over a white dress shirt, a pink neck ribbon, a pink skirt, white stockings, and black Mary Janes. For PE, she wears a white T-shirt, pink shorts, and sneakers. Her Yoiyumeo Patisserie outfit is a silver dress with short poofy sleeves with cuffs with silver stripes and a bell-shaped skirt; a white hat with a silver band tied to the right, a silver chest bow with a yellow flower-shaped brooch, a white apron with two pairs of gold buttons and mint green lining, a silver scallop frill, and a silver sash; and silver boots. For the festival, she participates in the haunted house as a gargoyle. For the dance classes to prepare for her performance in a staged adaptation of Delphine the Dolphin, she wears a silver short-sleeved leotard, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers; for the performance itself, she dances the role of the mysterious ghost fish; her costume is a white camisole Romantic tutu with matching tulle arm sleeves, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. As Cure Cotta, her hair turns white with a red hue to it tying in a curly ponytail and her eyes turn red, and she wears a white headband with a Penna cotta on the side, a white off the shoulder dress that ends above her knees with pale red frills along the sleevess and skirt, a red sash tied in a large bow in the back with long ribbons that land above her knees, red chest bow, short white gloves, white knee length socks, and red mules. As Creamy Cotta, her hair grows longer to almost touching her feet with curls with the hue now pale red, her headband turning into a crown, her chest bow gains a strawberry on front, her sleeves become longer and enclosed with red ribbons around the middle of the sleeves, her gloves are now removed leaving arm warmers and now white, her belt becomes frilly losing the bow, her top over skirt is now longer and split on the front as the side are now longer, her knee socks are now pale red with white gaters, and her mules now turn into white slippers. Personality She is pretty popular, even giving Kessho a run for her money. A natural born actress, she loves to be on stage, either as a part of the cast or as a narrator. Background Childhood Fragola grew up in Italy when she was younger until she was about 12 when a storm hit her town destroying many buildings one of them being the only school in town. After this, her parents sent her to Hoshikawa to her mother's sister. She found herself in culture shock after moving there and was very shy due to the language barrier but when her aunt takes her to a play she was in but when one of the children gets sick and the understudy was out she was in place of them working hard she was able to florish on stage. Becoming Cure Cotta It was on a month long visit back in Italy when she meets Cream a baby rabbit who she took care off and grew found of.but when Cream is captured by ??? she attacks not caring for her own health when ??? summons a Mazui to take care of her but when Cream got free and Fragola catches her she gains her Candilet and transforms her into Cure Cotta and she uses "Cotta Tsunami!" to finish it off. Meeting the other Cures Fragola started school with Cream in her bag when she first meets Kessho she noticed a bracelet similar to hers and was going to ask but the bell rang and Kessho explains she'll show her around. Fragola never gets a chance when the school gets attacked by newly powered Mazui seeing it as the monsters she fought in Italy she quickly transforms and runs out only to see the other cures being taken down by it and jumps in to help them. After purifying it, leaving after hearing the bell ring. Cure Cotta Creamy Cotta Trivia * Her birthday is on February 13. Category:White Cures